


Last night memories

by Verdansex



Series: Memories can't be trusted. [1]
Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, This isn't heavy, Whatever..they are at least cute.., Witch can do anything, and dante is so deperate, but a little bit angst
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdansex/pseuds/Verdansex
Summary: White-hair-dante and vergil lost his memories about dante. Anyway, dante needs him and some kind of trivial misunderstanding stands, well..... vergil's hitting on him.





	Last night memories

**Author's Note:**

> 20180321 백업

"별로 좋지 못한 생각이라는 거, 누누히 말했어요."

"그래."

"하지만 이미 지나간 시간을 되돌릴 수 있는건 아무것도 없겠죠. 당신에게 행운이 있기를."

캣은 떠났다. 문을 열고, 밝은 햇살이 쏟아지는 거리를 걸어나갔다. 그녀의 뒷모습에는 어떤 섭섭함도 없었다. 열린 문 안으로 봄바람이 풋내를 담고 가볍게 휘돌았다. 눈을 감은 채 편안히 잠든 남자의 얼굴, 그 위로 나풀거리며 날아오는 하나의 붉은 꽃잎. 코끝을 맴돌다 입술에 내려앉은 그것을 가만히 떼어내며, 단테는 어색하게 입꼬리를 올렸다. 우주는 가끔 알 수 없는 시간을 선사한다. 불가능을 가능으로 이뤄주는, 그 형용할 수 없는 마법의 끝자락.

미련함을 담은 그릇은 오로지 하나로 족했다.

 

 

*

 

누구?  
봄이 지나고, 더위가 부쩍 앞당겨진 초여름이 찾아온 날, 그는 눈을 떴다. 아스라히 걸린 시선의 끝자락에 서있는 사람. 손 안에 쥐고 있던 봉투가 둔탁한 소리를 내며 떨어졌다. 입구가 벌어진 봉투에서 칫솔과 비누같은, 생필품이 쏟아졌다. 버질이 멍하게 그것을 바라보다, 물건들을 뛰어넘어 걸어오는 남자를 향해 고개를 들어올렸다. 그는 울고 있었다. 아, 그건 웃는 얼굴이었다. 기쁜 웃음이었다.

너는 누구?  
버질은 멀거니 제 머릿속에 맴돌던 말을 소리내어 말했고, 조급히 침대로 다가왔던 그는 잠시 버질이 누워있던 침대 앞에 서있었다. 이질적인 하얀 머리카락. 버질은 그 얼굴이 어쩐지 낯익다고 생각했다. 그는 다소 거칠게 겉옷의 소매로 제 얼굴을 닦아냈고, 눈매와 코끝만 붉어진 채 배시시, 미소를 지었다. 버질은 입을 다물었다. 미세하게 떨리는 눈동자가 그를 아래로 훑었다. 격식없이 편하게 차려입은 옷가지가 왠지 모르게 매력적으로 느껴졌다. 버질은 눈에 낯설지 않은 그의 이름을 알 것 같았으나, 막상 기억을 해내려 해도 떠오르지 않았다. 머릿속에 스쳐지나가는 어떤 이름도 그의 이름이 아니었다. 다만, 버질은 그의 미소가 오래도록 머무르길 바랐다. 그는, 저와 비슷한 나이로 보이는 남자에게 이런 수식어를 붙여도 될지는 모르겠으나, 찬란하게 빛났다. 그 빛나는 웃음에 어떻게 반하지 않을 수가 있을까.

"고마워."

밑도 끝도 없는 말을 내뱉은 채, 단테는 버질을 끌어안았다. 버질은 영문도 모른 채 저를 끌어안은 단테의 등을 마주 안고 토닥였다. 초여름의 뜨끈함이 느껴졌다. 깨어나줘서 고마워, 귓가를 간지럽히는 목소리에 버질은 얼떨떨하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

 

*

 

 

"좋아, 그럼, 너랑 나는 섹스했어?"

"망할, 너 머릿속에 그런 생각밖에 없냐?"

단테는 질린 얼굴로 버질에게 시선을 돌렸다. 햇살이 따갑게 쏟아지는 여름날의 카페, 파란 파라솔 아래에 머무르는 남자 둘. 버질은 차가운 레몬에이드에 꽂은 빨대를 쭉 빨며 거리를 구경하는 단테에게 제 몸을 바싹 밀어붙였다. 제가 주문한 아메리카노를 테이블에 멀리 치운 채, 꾸며낸 짓궂은 얼굴로 음흉하게 속삭이는 버질을 두고 단테는 떨떠름한 표정을 한 채 제 몸을 그의 반대편으로 기울였다. 끝이 없을 것처럼 이어지는 질문과 모든 것을 에둘러댄 두루뭉술한 답이 이어지는 시간은, 버질이 카페 앞 테이블에 단테를 앉히고 음료를 주문하며 그 옆자리를 앉는 것에서부터 시작됐다. 단테가 일어나지 못하게 어깨를 한 손으로 내리 누르던 버질은 주문한 음료가 테이블에 나와서야 입술을 열었다. 네가 좋아하는 색은? 빨강. 내가 좋아하는 색은? 그걸 내가 어떻게 알아. 파란색이야. 그래, 알려줘서 참 고맙다.

의미없는 물음은 갈 수록 노골적으로 단테에게 꼬치꼬치 캐묻는 심문으로 이어졌다. 왜 내가 여기에 있어? 네 집 다 부서졌어. 너는? 내 집도 부서졌어. 너 돈은 어디서 났어? 은행 털었지, 아 뭘 그렇게 쳐다봐, 농담이야. 우리 적어도 키스는 했지? 개소리하지 말아줄래. 키스도 안했어? 응, 앞으로도 안할거니까 손 떼. 그야말로 모든 것을 뚫는 창과 모든 것을 막는 방패의 대화였다. 버질은 얻어낸 것도 없이 끝난 대화를 곱씹으며, 다리를 단테의 반대편으로 꼰 채 차가운 아메리카노를 마셨고, 단테는 얼음만 남은 컵을 뒤적거렸다. 사각거리며 얼음끼리 부딪히는 소리가 시원하게 울렸다. 버질의 팔은 여전히 단테의 등을 둘러 어깨에 머무르며 손가락 끝에 닿는 머리카락을 만지작거렸고, 단테는 손 떼라며 단호한 일갈을 했음에도 불구하고 딱히 그를 저지하지 않았다. 단테는 또다시 거리를 향해 고개를 돌렸고, 아지랑이처럼 흔들리는 열기를 보며 작게 중얼거렸다.  
덥다. 돔형의 플라스틱 뚜껑을 열고 다시 빨대로 서서히 녹는 얼음을 뒤적이던 단테가 마침내 컵을 쥐고 고개를 젖혀 제 입안에 얼음을 털어넣을 즈음이었다. 반이나 남은 아메리카노를 어느새 테이블에 다시 내려둔 채 단테가 하는 행동을 구경하던 버질은 단테가 무방비하게 얼음을 먹는 순간에 그의 머리카락을 만지는 것을 그만두고 어깨를 잡았다. 그리고 충동적으로 제 몸을 기울여, 고개를 비스듬히 숙이고 드러난 목덜미를 양껏 깨물었다. 혀를 내어 핥는 살결이 땀 때문에 약간 짠 맛이 났다. 긴장한 목근육이 고스란히 느껴졌고, 버질은 입술로 쪽, 하는 요란한 소리를 내며 떨어졌다. 컵을 들어올린 채 굳어있던 단테가 3초쯤 지나서야 거칠게 컵을 내려두었다. 깨물린 목을 한 손으로 더듬으며 단테는 이글이글 타오르는 눈으로 버질에게 무언의 압박을 줬다. 버질은 씩 웃으며 다시 제 아메리카노를 들어 목을 축였다. 반성의 기미가 전혀 없는 버질을 보며 단테가 불만스럽게 중얼거렸다.

"한 번만 더 그러면 때깔 고운 얼굴에 흠집나는 수가 있어."

"키스해 주면 한 대 정도는 봐줄게."

"너랑 말하면 내가 너무 지친다, 이 양아치야."

"나랑 말로 대화하기 싫으면 몸으로 대화할까?"

차라리 입을 다문 단테가 진심으로 질색하는 표정을 지으며 제 어깨에 올려진 채 존재감을 과시하는 그의 팔을 떨쳐냈고, 버질은 아랑곳하지 않고 다시금 단테의 어깨에 제 팔을 올렸다. 새의 노랫소리, 야외에 세워진 앰프에서 흘러나오는 잔잔한 재즈 음악, 뜨겁게 거리로 쏟아지는 햇빛이 만족스러운 날이었다. 단테는 다시 빠른 속도로 녹아가는 얼음을 뒤적였고, 버질은 여름임에도 미적지근하기만 한 제 손으로 뜨끈한 단테의 뒷목을 주물렀다. 단테는 별말없이 다시 딴 생각에 빠져들었고, 버질은 제 몫의 아메리카노를 다 비울 때까지 단테를 바라보기만 했다.

 

"다 마셨으면 가자."

단테는 상념에서 깨어난 듯 찌뿌둥한 몸을 기지개피며 말했다. 버질은 어깨를 으쓱이며 테이블에 돈을 올려두었다. 레몬에이드 값까지 넉넉히 지불될 돈을 단테도 흘깃 쳐다보았으나, 그 뿐이었다. 단테는 먼저 의자에서 일어나 오후의 햇빛이 따사로운 거리로 걸어나갔고, 버질도 그를 뒤따랐다. 벌써 시간은 오후 7시를 지나고 있었고, 단테는 이 가벼운 산책에 만족한 것처럼 천천히 걸었다. 버질은 넌지시 말문을 열었다. 저녁은 뭘 먹을래? 글쎄, 나는 피자가 좋은데. 너는 그것만 먹고 살아? 아니, 어,…그러게. 다시 대화의 시작이었다. 버질은 휘적휘적 걸어 단테의 옆에 나란히 섰고, 단테는 힐끔 버질에게 시선을 두었다. 가끔씩 손등에 서로의 온기가 스쳤고, 단테는 낮게 깔린 그의 목소리를 들었다.

"우리가 애인도 아니면, 너랑 나는 무슨 사이야."

"딱 보면 알지. 원수잖아."

"대답 참 깔끔해서 좋네."

버질의 대답을 들은 단테는 10대 소년이라도 된 것처럼 키득거렸고, 가만히 길을 걷던 버질도 곧 미소를 지으며 단테를 살폈다. 내내 가시가 돋은듯 불편하게만 보였던 그를 못 알아차릴 리가 없었다. 버질은 그의 이름을 들은 뒤부터 지끈거리는 머리때문에 신경이 곤두서 있었고, 그건 온통 단테에게 몰려있었다. 단테는 그보다 더 예민하게 굴었고, 심지어 버질과의 대화를 별로 좋아하지도 않았다. 왜 나랑 같이 있어, 그렇게 떠나고 싶어하는데. 버질은 대신 다른 말을 물었다.

"왜 나한테 너에 대한 기억이 하나도 없을 수가 있지?"

"… …."

"너만 보면 잡아먹고 싶어서 미치겠는데."

단테는 대답하지 않았다. 버질은 그 자리에 멈추어섰고, 그는 여전히 길을 걸었다. 제법 천천히 걷는 걸음 덕에 거리는 그다지 멀어지지 않았으나, 버질은 그것보다 배는 더 멀어진 것처럼 느껴졌다. 단테의 뒷모습을 바라보며, 버질이 말을 내뱉었다.

"뿐만 아니라, 이따금 기억나지 않는 게 많아."

버질의 말이 꽤 멀리서 들린다는 것을 깨달은 단테의 걸음이 멈추었다. 곧이어 몸을 돌려 버질을 향해 섰고, 그의 머리 위에는 노을이 걸려있었다. 날이 저물어 감에도 불구하고 여전히 더운 열기를 뿜어내는 햇빛에 단테의 얼굴은 역광이 져서 잘 보이지 않았다. 버질은 괜히 갈증이 나는 것 같아 마른 침을 삼키며, 습관처럼 손을 들어올려 쇄골부근을 더듬었다. 그리고 당연히 있어야 할 것이 잡히지 않는 위화감에 사로잡혔다.

누가 일부러 도려낸 것 같이.

버질은 그 말을 입밖으로 내뱉지 않았고, 결국 의미도 모르고 무엇도 잡지 못한 채 손을 다시 떨구었다. 천천히 다시 발을 떼며 단테에게로 다가갔고, 단테는 다시 버질이 오는 것을 보다 몸을 돌렸다. 버질은 그 어깨를 잡아채 단테의 얼굴을 보고 싶었다. 하지만 생각은 생각에만 그쳤고, 버질은 다시 그의 옆에 나란히 걷기보다 뒤를 따라 걷는 것을 택했다.

"너는 뭘 먹고 싶은데?"

함께 사는 작은 집에 거의 도착했을 즈음에, 단테가 침묵을 깼고, 버질은 마음에도 없는 웃음소리를 내며 피자나 먹자고 말했다. 단테가 슬쩍 버질을 돌아보았다. 네가 먹고 싶은 거면 나도 먹고 싶어서 그래. 버질이 천연덕스럽게 내뱉는 그 말을 들으며 단테는 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 그 뒷모습을 보며 버질은 억지로 가라앉은 제 기분을 숨겼다.

머리가 아프고, 세상이 빙글빙글 돌고, 모든 것이 억지 투성이라도, 그의 모습만은 명확했다.

 

 

*

 

 

작은 집은 두 성인 남자가 살기에 비좁은 감이 있었다. 문을 열면 바로 창문 옆에 놓인 소파가 보였고, 화장실과 욕실은 떨어지지도 않고 합쳐져 현관 왼켠에 문이 있었다. 방은 두 개였지만 하나는 창고로, 하나는 겨우 침실로 쓰고 있었다. 방문을 열면 현관이 바로 보이는 큰 방에서 둘은 함께 잠을 잤다. 버질은 늘 단테보다 먼저 잠에 들었고, 단테는 밤새 뒤척이다 정오쯤이 되어서야 침대에서 벗어나기 일쑤였다. 현관 오른켠에 자리 잡은 부엌은 유일하게 집에서 가장 사치가 넘치는 곳이었다. 식탁은 문이 없는 방에 따로 놓여져 있었고, 부엌은 온전히 한 공간을 차지했다. 온갖 물건이온갖 장소에 널려진 것과 다르게 부엌은 늘 깨끗했다. 버질이 종종 드나들지만, 기본적으로 단테는 무언가를 요리해먹는 것에 취미가 없었다. 이따금 버질이 아침에 간단한 식사를 트레이에 담아 늦게 잠이 든 단테를 부드럽게 달래며 깨우고 비몽사몽한 그에게 식사를 먹일 때에만, 우리 집에 부엌이 있었지, 생각하는 정도였다.

높이가 낮은 테이블에 제 다리를 쭉 펴서 올리며, 단테는 소파의 한 자리를 차지했고, 버질은 당연하다는 듯이 그 옆에 앉아 단테와 함께 재미없다는 눈빛을 가득 담고 TV를 보았다. 저녁으로 때운 피자판에는 아직 피자 몇 조각이 남은 채 부엌으로 사라졌고, 단테는 버질이 자리에서 일어난 틈을 타 소파로 다리를 올리며 일자로 뻗었다. 곧이어 돌아온 버질이 기가 막힌다는 표정을 지었을 때, 단테는 씩 웃으며 방문을 향해 까딱이며 고갯짓을 했다.

"가서 잠이나 자, 나 야한거 볼거야."

"뭐, 같이 보면 되는걸 가지고."

"내가 미쳤어? 야구 볼거야. 너 야구 안보잖…, 아, 버질!"

억지로 소파 바깥쪽에서 놀던 다리를 들어올리고 다리 사이에 버젓이 자리를 잡은 버질이 다시 제 허벅지 위로 단테의 다리를 올렸고, 단테는 결국 짜증 아닌 짜증을 내며 상체를 일으켰다. 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼며 일어난 단테가 제 다리를 물리려는 와중에 버질이 단테의 허벅지를 누르며 자연스레 몸을 틀었고, 단테는 급격히 가까워진 거리에 놀란 표정을 하며 버질의 어깨를 잡아 제게서 밀어내려고 했다. 실패. 버질은 밀리는 대신에 단테에게 더 가까이 다가갔다. 기겁한 얼굴이 버질을 피해 뒤로 물러났고, 곧 상체가 균형을 잃고 넘어갔다. 버질은 만족한 얼굴로 몸을 완전히 그의 위로 숙였다. 완전히 옴짝달싹 못하도록 자리를 잡은 버질이 벌려진 단테의 허벅지를 지긋이 누른 채 승리의 미소를 지어보였다. 천천히, 자유로운 한 손으로 제 어깨를 잡았던 단테의 손을 부드럽게 끌어와 하나, 하나, 손가락 끝에 입술을 맞추던 버질이 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 웃으며, 단테를 내려보았다. 곧 버질은 이를 세워 손끝을 잘근잘근 깨물었다. 낮게 깔린 목소리가 멍하게 버질을 올려다보던 단테에게 들렸다.

"키스해 주면 안 잡아먹지."

"하."

단테가 결국 어처구니없는 웃음을 흘렸다. 웃는 단테의 얼굴을 잠시 바라보며 가만히 멈추어 있다가, 이내 그의 손가락을 가만 두지 못하고 입술을 맞추며 그를 따라 웃는 버질을 보곤 단테는 쥐고 있던 리모컨을 바닥에 떨구었다. 작은 물체가 떨어지는 소리에 버질이 단테의 손을 감싸 쥐며 시선을 돌렸고, 단테는 빈 손으로 그의 곧은 뒷목을 감쌌다. 이번엔 버질이 놀랄 차례였다. 단테는 그의 얼굴을 가깝게 잡아 끌었다. 놀란 눈동자가 점점 가까워지고, 단테는 눈을 감았다. 입술과 입술이 맞닿고, 버질은 언제 놀랐냐는 듯 제 손에 잡힌 단테의 손을 꽉 잡아쥐며 저돌적으로 단테의 아랫입술을 깨물었다. 단테는 쉽게 입술을 열었고, 고개를 옆으로 기울인 버질의 혀가 입안을 파고 들었다. 살과 살끼리 얽히는 소리가 의미없는 TV소리만 맴도는 집 안을 울렸다. 마침내 버질이 생기가 도는 얼굴로 입술을 떼어냈을 때 단테는 나른해진 얼굴로 버질을 올려다 보았고, 그의 풀린 눈동자를 보며 입을 달싹거렸다. 키스해 주면 안 잡아먹겠다면서. 단테의 머릿속을 유영하는 생각이 입 밖을 나오려다 말았다. 버질은 단테를 내려보고 있었다. 웃음도 없는 진지한 얼굴이 온전히 그를 향했다. 단테는 그의 뒷목을 감싸쥐던 손을 다시 그의 어깨로 옮겼고, 제 손을 쥔 버질의 손을 그와 함께 밀어냈다. 허벅지를 내리 누르던 손이 천천히 타고 올라가 골반을 쥐었다. 절대 끝내지 않을 심산이 단테의 눈에 보였다. 마침내 단테가 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"진짜 걷어차 버리기 전에—"

—당장 나와. 미처 내뱉지 못한 말이 입술에 먹혀들었다. 전보다 더 조급하게 입술을 채는 행동이 여유롭던 그 전의 모습과는 달라 퍽 웃음이 나왔다. 버질은 자연스럽게 단테의 손에 깍지를 껴 단단히 붙잡았고, 골반을 만지작거리던 손은 쉽게 티셔츠 아래를 비집어 들어갔다. 누구의 것인지도 모를 거친 숨소리가 사이를 빈틈없이 채웠다.

단테는 기꺼이 그를 막지 않았다. 대신 그의 부드러운 하얀 머리카락 사이에 손을 감으며 그를 더 가까이 끌었고, 그의 허리에 제 다리를 감았다.  
어차피 단테는 그에게 남과 다를 바가 없었다.

 

 

단테는 부담스럽게 제 가슴과 허리를 가득 옭아맨 팔을 내버려 두었다. 뒷통수와 뒷목에 연신 짧은 키스를 하던 버질이 곧 얼굴을 부볐고, 단테는 제 뒷목에 쏟아지는 뜨거운 숨결을 느끼며 자유로운 제 손으로 하얀 시트를 괴롭혔다. 소파에서 한 번, 침대에서 두 번. 어떻게 참았는지 놀라울 정도로 버질은 끈질겼다. 그만 좀 세우라고, 단테가 짜증을 내며 나가떨어질 때가 되어서야 버질은 멈췄다. 그와 함께 완전히 다 벗은 채로, 흰 이불 하나만 덮은 채 몸이 식기를 기다리던 단테는 또 다시 의미없는 질문의 시간이 찾아온 듯, 버질이 낮은 목소리로 속삭이는 것을 들었다.

"네 머리카락은 왜 흰색이야?"

"고생 많이 해서."

"나한텐 안 물어봐?"

"너도 고생 많이 했나 보지."

버질의 짧은 웃음소리가 귀를 간지럽혔다. 단테는 피식 웃으며 어깨를 움츠렸고, 버질은 이내 그 어깨에도 가법게 입술을 내렸다.

"난 원래부터 이 색이었어."

"그래."

"안 놀라? 태생적으로 머리카락이 흰색인건 굉장히 드문 일인데."

"… …."

나도 아니까 안 놀라지. 단테는 무심코 떠오른 생각을 지워냈다. 시시각각 이어지는 그와의 대화는 단테를 불편하게 했다. 원래도 단테에게 진지한 대화는 어색한 종류의 것이었으나, 버질과의 대화는 더더욱 그를 거북하게 만들었다. 내가 네게 무슨 말을 할 수 있을까. 무슨 말을 해도 될까. 단테는 저를 힘껏 조이는 팔을 툭툭 쳤다.

"더워."

"난 안 더워."

"씻을거야. 그리고 다음부턴 너랑 안 잘래."

"왜?"

단테는 또 다시 대답하지 않았고, 단호하게 그의 팔을 제게서 떼내었다. 천천히 일어나 방을 나서는 단테의 뒷모습에 버질이 중얼거렸다.

"네가 나와 비슷한 구석이 있는게 마음에 들어."

글쎄, 너랑 내가 닮았나?  
단테는 욕실로 들어가며 그런 생각을 했다.

 

 

*

 

 

"그는 인간이 아니에요, 단테. 당신처럼. 이건 그를 미쳐버리게 할 수도 있다고요. 그걸 감당할 수 있어요?"

과다출혈로 하얗게 질린 얼굴을 살피던 단테는 캣의 말을 듣고도 대답하지 않았다. 캣이 만들어준 통로로, 단테는 쓰러져있던 그를 빼내오는데 성공했다. 싸늘하게 식어가는 손을 쥐었을 때, 그제서야, 단테는 덜컥 겁이 났다. 급하게 그의 옷가지를 끄르고 제가 직접 찔러넣었던 상흔을 확인하며, 단테는 뜨겁게 목을 메운 숨때문에 고르게 호흡하기가 어려웠다. 미간을 가늘게 좁히며, 단테는 버질을 들쳐 안고 그가 아버지에게서 물려받은 검을 쥔 채 그곳을 빠져나왔다. 단테를 기다리던 캣은 단테의 바람대로, 오래된 마녀의 책을 꺼냈다. 군데군데 페이지가 뜯겨나가고, 딱딱한 덮개의 모서리가 전부 해진 책에는 단테가 원하는 것이 있었다. 후회하지 않을 거에요? 캣의 목소리는 높낮이가 없이 단조로웠다. 그를 말릴 생각도, 그렇다고 그를 지지할 생각도 없는 그녀는 그의 바람에 철저히 관여하지 않았다. 그녀는 단지 도구를 사용하는 사람일 뿐이고, 단테는 그 도구를 사용하기 위해 그녀에게 부탁했을 뿐이다. 그가 마침내 입을 열었고, 흔들림없이 그녀를 직시했다.

"그래, 후회하지 않아."

"……알았어요."

캣은 그의 소원을 들어주었다. 버질의 상처는 시간이 갈 수록 나아지고 있었고, 단테는 그의 옆을 지켰다. 캣이 그의 소원을 위해 마지막으로 그들의 곁에 머문 날, 문턱에 서서 죽은 것처럼 잠든 그를 바라보던 단테를 불러냈다. 무거운 그녀의 말이 조용한 집안을 울렸다.

"그를 미치게 만드는 건 당신이에요. 당신이 그의 기억을 떠올리게 만들 가장 큰 매개체니까, 앞으로도 그러겠죠. 그걸 염두에 두세요. 그가 잊은 기억을 떠올리게 하는 물건은 최대한 없애도록 해요."

캣의 눈길이 단테의 가슴팍에 널린 목걸이로 향했다. 단테는 무의식적으로 손을 올려 제 목걸이를 쥐었고, 붉은 강옥이 그의 손 안에 고스란히 남았다. 캣은 표정의 변화가 거의 없었다. 목걸이를 뺀다는 건, 그의 과거를 완전히 지우라는 얘기였다. 캣은 결국 다물었던 입을 다시 열었다.

"그 목걸이도 마찬가지에요."

"……알아."

단테는 무감각한 눈으로 제 손에 담긴 보석을 보았다. 천천히 그것을 빼내어 제 주머니에 넣은 단테는 캣의 얼굴이 안쓰럽게 변하는 것을 마주하지 않고 고개를 돌렸다. 여전히 버질에게는 파란 강옥이 빛나는 목걸이가 걸려 있었다. 단테는 천천히 그에게 걸어갔고, 캣은 팔짱을 끼며 그를 지켜보았다. 조심스럽게 머리를 들어올려 그의 목걸이를 빼낸 단테가 그 또한 주머니에 집어 넣었다.

캣은 조용히 마녀의 의식을 이행했다. 그녀는 떠오르는 새벽녘 아래에서 그들을 위해 짧은 기도를 남겼다.

신이 있다면, 부디 그대들을 굽어 살피시길.

 

 

캣이 떠나고 난 뒤, 단테는 여전히 눈을 감은 버질을 바라보았다. 시간이 멈춘 것처럼 겉으로는 아무 변화도 없는 그를 내려보며, 단테는 어쭙잖은 감상에 시달렸다. 먹먹한 가슴을 제 손으로 누르며, 단테는 미동도 없는 제 형의 손을 의미없이 쥐었다. 제 손보다 서늘한 그의 온기가 위안을 주지는 못했다. 형이 깨어나면, 나는 동생이었던 적이 없어. 네 가족이 아닌거야. 단테는 무덤덤히 생각했다. 고요한 숨소리가 그에게서 들렸고, 그것을 다행이라 여기며, 나직하게 중얼거렸다.

"그래도 내 기억은 남겠지만, 이건 나만 남겨도 될 기억이겠지."

새하얗게 부서지는 과거. 누군가 억지로 파낸 빈자리. 서서히 잊혀지는 지난날의 흔적.  
기억의 빛이 천천히 스러졌다.

 

 

*

 

 

단테는 아무런 말도 찾지 못했다.

 

단테가 장을 보고 돌아올 차례였다. 내가 같이 갈까? 다정한 눈빛과 조곤조곤한 목소리를 들려주며, 침대에서 미적거리는 단테에게 말을 건 버질은 베개에 얼굴을 파묻으며 고개를 젓는 단테를 보고 작게 웃었다. 아, 일어나기 싫어. 베개에 묻혀 웅웅거리는 발음으로 말을 내뱉은 단테가 슬쩍 버질을 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 몇 번 본 적 없는 어리광을 부리는 그의 모습이 제법 귀여운지 버질은 다소 짓궂게 웃으며 뺨을 쥐었다. 가볍게 눈썹 끝에 입을 맞춘 버질이 자못 심각한 목소리를 꾸며내며 말했다.

"일어나시죠, 잠자는 숲속의 공주님. 해가 중천에 떴어요."

"느끼해."

"더한 것도 말해줄 수 있는데."

"저리 가."

단테는 버질의 손을 야박하지 않게 떼어내며 침대에서 겨우 일어났다. 쭉 기지개를 피는 모습에 버질은 기분 좋은 웃음소리를 냈다. 대충 씻고 나와 옷을 갈아입는 단테의 뒤로 버질의 목소리가 울렸다. 어서 갔다 와, 딴 길로 새지 말고. 그 말을 들은 단테가, 무슨 엄마도 아니고, 중얼거리며 현관을 나섰다. 그냥 그 때, 함께 가자고 했어야 했다.

 

 

"너와 내가 정말 아무런 사이도 아니었어?"

그의 손에 들린 두개의 목걸이. 창고로 쓰는 방의 깊숙한 어딘가에 처박아두고 다시는 빛을 보게 하지 못하리라 생각했던 물건이 거기에 있었다. 버질은 제 손에서 빛나는 보석이 달린 목걸이를 보며 단테에게 말했고, 단테는 할 말을 찾지 못했다. 침묵이 길어졌다. 고개를 들어 저를 바라보는 버질의 얼굴에서 어떤 감정도 읽어낼 수가 없었다. 그는 그저 단테를 바라만 보았고, 무표정했다. 언뜻 차갑기까지한 그의 말이 울렸다.

"내가 묻잖아."

낮게 뇌까리는 그의 말을 듣고 단테는 입술을 깨물었다. 버질은 집 한가운데에 서서 그를 바라보기만 하는 단테에게 성큼성큼 다가갔다. 그리고 건들면 바스라질 것처럼, 세상에 홀로 남은 아이의 얼굴을 한 단테의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 버질은 그 목걸이를 단테의 눈앞에 들이밀었다. 단테의 시선이 그의 얼굴에서 목걸이로 옮겨갔다. 푸른 강옥과 붉은 강옥. 적지 않은 크기의 보석이 흔들리는 목걸이를 보며 단테는 입술을 제 혀로 축였다. 여전히 단테는 새하얗게 변한 생각들의 꼬리를 잡지 못하고 멈춰 있었다.

"단테."

버질은 단테의 어깨를 힘주어 다잡았다. 단테가 다시 버질을 쳐다보았을 때, 버질은 화가 난 얼굴로 변해 있었다. 대답해. 타이르는 듯한 그의 목소리에 단테는 어깨를 움찔 떨었다. 그의 눈을 바라보다, 단테는 눈을 감았다. 자연스럽게 고개는 살짝 수그러들었고, 단테는 다시 눈을 떠 제 발치를 노려보았다. 불안한 눈빛이 흔들렸다.

"…응, 너랑 난 아무 사이도 아니었어."

난 널 또 잃고 싶지 않아. 본심을 그득히 숨긴채 단테가 나지막하게 답했다. 제 목소리가 어떻게 들렸는지도 몰랐고, 버질은 숨소리조차 내지 않았다. 적막만이 남겨졌다. 단테는 다시 눈을 꾹 감았다. 버질은 정수리만 보이는 단테를 직시했다. 저와 비슷한 흰 머리카락이 숙인 그의 얼굴을 가렸다. 무슨 표정을 하고 있는거야. 버질은 서서히 두통에 무감각해졌다.

"……그래."

간단한 그의 답이 발치에 떨어졌다. 버질은 어깨를 쥐었던 손을 미끄러지듯 떨어뜨려 단테의 손을 잡았다. 곧 그 손에 두 개의 목걸이가 떨어졌다. 단테는 그것을 말아쥐었고, 버질의 손은 목적을 다하고 떨어졌다.

"말도 없이 함부로 뒤져서 미안."

단테의 목울대가 크게 움직였다. 그는 그저 고개를 저었다. 양 옆으로 흔들리는 머리 꼭지를 바라보던 버질이 그가 가져온 봉투를 빼앗아 들었다.

"기다리면 금방 요리해줄게. 배고파?"

"……참을 수 있어."

알았어. 한결 가벼워진 목소리가 옆을 지나치면서 울렸고, 단테는 제 머리를 툭툭 쓰다듬고 스치는 그의 손을 느끼며 참았던 숨을 조용히 내뱉었다. 결국 버리지 못한 과거가 우스웠다. 그를 향해 비웃었다.

 

 

단테는 흔들리는 천장과, 열기가 오른 버질의 얼굴을 보며 허덕였다. 차오르는 눈물을 떨구며 제 두 손에 깍지를 낀 그를 힘주어 맞잡았다. 아, 아……. 애타는 신음이 자꾸 끊어졌다. 버질은 보통 다정하게 관계를 이끄는 편이었으나, 단테가 평소답지 않게 치근덕거리는 통에 이성이란 게 집을 나간 모양이었다. 짐승처럼 목을 긁는 소리를 내며 거칠게 허리를 움직이던 버질이 단테가 흐느끼는 소리를 들은 듯 느리게 변했다. 단테는 저를 바라보는 버질과 제대로 눈을 마주쳤다. 그의 얼굴을 찬찬히 뜯어보던 버질은 경이로운 얼굴이 되었다. 낮게 가라앉은 목소리가 그에게서 흘러나왔다.

"이렇게 예뻐서 어쩌면 좋지."

"……더 세게 박기나 해."

여전히 부끄러움에 면역이 없는 단테가 버질만큼이나 잠긴 목소리로 대답했다. 버질은 잠시 낮게 웃다가, 금방 그의 말을 따랐다. 절정에 다다를 수록 앓는 신음소리에 흐느낌이 잦아들었다.

 

 

거의 저물어버린 달이 창가를 비추었다. 단테는 여전히 깨어있는 채로 버질에게 안겨있었다. 잠들었는지 버질에게서는 고른 숨소리만 울렸고, 단테는 하릴없이 제 바지의 주머니로 들어간 목걸이를 생각하며 뜬 눈으로 밤을 지샜다. 사실은 행복했다. 길어야 한 달, 짧은 그 시간동안 단테는 인생에서 더 없을 행복을 만끽했다. 영원히 끝나지 않았으면. 그렇게 생각했다. 야마토는 여전히 그의 집 마당에 여러 번 천으로 곱게 싸인 채 묻혀져 있었고, 그가 입었던 옷 또한 마찬가지였다. 흔적도 없이 사라진 흉부의 상흔을 보며, 단테는 그것에 가장 안도했다. 모든 것이 그의 기억만 빼면 멀쩡하게 제 역할을 해내고 있었다. 목걸이를 함께 묻어버렸어야 했나. 단테는 과거의 자신을 자책했다. 마지막 남은 어머니와 아버지의 공동 유산. 단테는 멍하게 중얼거렸다.

"우리가 행복하다면 됐지. 그걸로 충분해."

마법처럼 평화를 주는 그 말이 갈 곳 잃은 생각을 휘어잡았다. 단테는 끝나지 않을 것 같은 밤을 두고, 해가 어스름히 세상을 비출 즈음에야 잠이 들었다.

 

 

"단테."

버질이 살짝 그를 흔들었다. 깊은 잠에 빠진 듯 일절 미동도 없는 단테를 보며 버질은 자리에서 빠져나왔다. 버질은 아득한 곳을 바라보는 듯한 시선으로 천천히 욕실로 걸어 들어갔다. 거울 속의 제 모습이 낯설었다. 걸리적거리는 것이 없는 묘한 위화감. 휑한 제 가슴팍을 노려보며, 버질은 천천히 거울에 제 몸을 가까이 들이밀었다. 여기 어디쯤, 계속해서 욱씬거리는 곳이 있는데……. 버질은 손으로 제 심장이 있을 부분을 머뭇거리며 짚었다. 특별히 아픈 곳이 있기에는 아무런 흔적도 없이 멀쩡한 제 몸을 보다, 버질은 다시 거울 속의 자신과 눈을 마주했다.

그 목걸이.  
그건 제 목에 걸려 있어야 했다. 그게 위화감의 정체였다. 제 목숨같이 여겼던 물건이었다. 생각 아래 잠식했던 두통이 다시 찾아왔다.  
하얀 머리카락. 네 머리카락은 왜 흰색이야. 왜 흰색으로 변했어.  
그 전엔 검은색이었잖아.  
버질은 시간없이 흐르는 생각을 가까스로 멈추게 했다. 고개를 흔들어 의미없는 그 흐름을 몰아내고, 수도꼭지를 틀어 찬물을 제 얼굴에 적셨다.

 

 

네가 떠나고 싶어하는 거라 생각했지, 근데 그게 아니었어. 넌 떠날 수가 없는 거였어. 네가 떠나고 싶을 정도로 무서운게 무엇이었기에, 네가 떠나지 못할 정도로 간절히 원하는게 도대체 어떤 거였기에.

버질은 흐트러진 그의 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다. 스치는 손길이 간지러운지 단테는 이따금 미간을 찡그렸다. 형, 그만해……. 너무 작아 알아듣기 힘든 목소리가 조용한 방에 맴돌다 사라졌다. 잠꼬대처럼 들리는 말을 들으며 버질은 살짝 고개를 기울였다. 손 끝으로 귀를 간지럽히자 어깨를 움츠린 그가 이불에 파고들었고, 버질은 허리를 숙여 이불에 반쯤 파묻힌 뺨에 짧은 입맞춤을 내렸다. 내가 기억을 찾는게 싫다면, 널 위해 과거를 묻을게. 귓가에 조용히 속삭여도 들려오는 대답은 없었다.

"우리는 지금도 행복하잖아. 그거면 충분하지."

버질은 사랑스러운 동생을 내려보며 웃었다.


End file.
